1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to recharging systems for portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to recharging systems with variable adaptors that enable a single recharging system to be used on more than one type of portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern society is replete with various portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and the like. Most all of these portable electronic devices contain rechargeable batteries. In order to recharge the batteries in such devices, the battery must be connected to an external source of electricity.
With some models of portable electronic devices, the rechargeable batteries from within the device must be removed and taken to a separate recharging unit. This type of recharging system is commonly used with battery powered power tools and battery operated toys. However, with small portable electronic devices, it is commonplace to leave the battery within the device and connect the entire device to a recharging system.
Rechargeable batteries typically require direct current of a specific voltage in order to recharge properly. A typical prior art recharging system is designed to plug into the AC receptacle of a common home. Consequently, many prior art recharging systems contain transformers for converting alternating current from the wall receptacle to the direct current needed to recharge the batteries. The transformer is then typically connected to a cord that terminates with a connector. The connector is received by a recharging port built into the portable electronic device.
A problem that occurs is that each type and model of portable electronic device tends to be manufactured with a recharging port that is specific to that make and model of device. As such, the recharging system of one type of portable telephone cannot be used to charge a portable telephone of a different make or model.
As has been previously explained, the use of portable electronic devices is becoming prolific in modern society. It is not uncommon for one family to own and use multiple portable telephones, PDAs, portable computers and the like. Each of these portable electronic devices requires its own recharging system with a cord connector that joins to that device. As such, it is not uncommon for a family to have multiple recharging systems connected to various wall receptacles throughout the house. This is inconvenient, in that it causes the recharging systems to occupy wall receptacles in the house. Furthermore, the prolificacy of recharging units and cords throughout a house is unsightly.
In addition to AC wall receptacles, many people recharge their portable electronic devices using a power jack in their automobiles. Automobiles have batteries that provide direct current. Thus, when a portable recharging device is connected to the battery of an automobile, no transformer is needed. Rather, recharging systems powered by automobiles typically include a cord with a connector termination at each end. One connector termination is sized to engage the cigarette lighter power jack within the automobile. The opposite connector termination is formed to engage the recharging port of a particular portable electronic device. As a result, a different recharging system is again needed for each and every make and model of electronic device that is to be recharged.
From the above, it will be understood that if a person only has one portable electronic device, he/she would still need one recharging system for the home and a separate recharging unit for the automobile. For each additional portable electronic device, yet another set of recharging systems would have to be acquired. As such, the cost of the equipment needed to recharge portable electronic devices becomes substantial.
In the prior art, attempts have been made to simplify the number of recharging systems needed to recharge a particular portable electronic device. For example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0195993, to Chiu, entitled Structure Of An Adaptor For Mobile Telephones, a recharging device is provided that can be connected to a laptop computer. This enables the laptop computer to charge the mobile telephone. However, the laptop computer itself still requires its own recharging unit. Although such devices reduce the number or recharging units needed to recharge a portable electronic device from different power sources, the recharging system still can only connect to one specific portable electronic device.
A need therefore exists in the art for a recharging system for both AC wall receptacles and DC automobile power jacks that enables different makes and models of portable electronic devices to be recharged using only a single assembly. In this manner, a person need only purchase and utilize one recharging system for all the portable electronic devices that person owns.